


To Possess

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [16]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Starrick finds the twins enchanting, if not troublesome.





	To Possess

Once he’s beaten them, Starrick is thinking of keeping them.  
  
He’s only caught sight of them once or twice: Evie Frye’s clothing makes her stick out amongst the other young women of London, and Jacob is usually not too far from his Rooks at any given time. The Assassins are not the only ones who know how to blend in, and on these few, fleeting occasions, Starrick sees the legendary Frye twins, the man and woman whom, barely into adulthood, have been delaying his work in London for weeks now.  
  
Evie’s quite the pretty creature, to be sure: She has a sweet-face for a girl who strikes so sharply, though perhaps that’s what sets her apart from the other sweet-faced girls of London- that, and her poise. Starrick can’t deny that women who hold themselves well are exceptionally attractive to him. Pearl proved that years ago.  
  
And Jacob was as handsome as his sister was beautiful: His features were attractive enough, but it was the sly, wicked grin that Starrick had seen on his face that had given credence to everything he’d heard about the boy. And most everyone had deemed him to be a smart-mouthed nuisance that had the power of a small train behind him if he were to hit you.  
  
Starrick views his potential acquisition of the Frye twins as a delicate thing, something that must be done absolutely _right_ if it’s to happen at all. Assassins are a troublesomely proud breed, the sort that would cut their throats before submitting to bondage, and he suspects the Fryes will be much the same. He must find a way to trap one of them at least; the other will, of course, follow shortly after.  
  
From there it’s really no different than breaking a horse: He just has to show them who’s in charge.  
  
They’ll both be difficult, but in different ways: Evie might feign compliance, but she’ll wait for an opportunity and then lash out, bolting for a door or striking at him. Her hopes will hinge on outwitting Starrick. When she fails, she will look at Starrick with cold infuriation, then settle back in and wait for her next opportunity.  
  
Jacob might be more direct, rejecting every advance and biting and scratching like a mad dog until Starrick’s backed off. His attempts at escape or resistance will be more predictable, relying on the idea that he’s physically larger and stronger and that he’ll be able to overpower Starrick. When he fails, he will curse and throw punches until he’s worn himself out.  
  
Starrick is a patient man. He can, and will, break them. He will not destroy their spirits- that’s what makes them so fascinating- but he will reforge them, remake them into creatures that are solely at his command.  
  
Now he pulls himself out of his trousers and sighs, content to think ahead to the fruit of that labor, the reward of his patience and his expertise at remolding others to what he wants them to be.  
  
As his disciples, the twins will be compliant enough to satisfy him of their loyalty, but challenging enough to still be of interest to him.  
  
Starrick pictures Evie’s lithe form under his hands, her sighs and moans as he moves his mouth over her, imagines her sitting astride his hips with her hair loose and her hands on his chest. Dominance will be rotated, exchanged with her, each taking their own turn in their own time. Evie will be smooth and tight and _fiery_ , and Starrick strokes himself to the image of her riding his cock, her dark blue eyes staring down at him, pinning him in place.  
  
Jacob, Jacob he pictures as a feistier bed-partner. Dominance would be fought over with him: Starrick pictures wrestling, naked skin banging and bumping together until one finally gives and allows the other to win. Maybe Starrick will be magnanimous, allow Jacob to pin him to the bed and feel the younger man pin him with his weight; or maybe he’ll remind Jacob of his place and pin his arms above his head. Jacob will be wild and unpredictable, and Starrick jerks more sharply as he pictures himself bending the younger man over and fucking him with gusto.  
  
The grand-finale has them all together in his bed. This scene is not just exciting for the inherent taboo of a brother and sister engaged in an intimate act with a third partner, but for the endless possibilities of how they might play off one another.  
  
Evie, he thinks, might try to pull Jacob back, bridle him and chide him for being too overzealous. She’ll pull his hair and drag him away from Starrick, remind him to share, and then she’ll start in. Jacob will return the favor by yanking his sister away, lifting her up and away and depositing her beside Starrick on the bed so that he can continue what he was doing.  
  
There is a particular fantasy that Starrick desires to make reality, one where he fucks Evie with his cock and fucks Jacob with a toy at the same time, dominates them both at once, has them both writhing and panting and shaking and completely at his mercy until they come, crying his name-  
  
Starrick gives one long, hard tug, then another, then one more, and he’s finishing on his fist and his thighs, sighing long and low in his pleasure.  
  
Oh yes, Starrick wants the Frye Twins.  
  
He wants them rather badly.  
  
-End


End file.
